The Red Dress
by UESGURL
Summary: 4 weeks was all it took for their worlds to fall apart. And 6 weeks was all it took for what was known as America to crumble to the ground. Riley, Farkle, Zay, Lucas, and their families made it out, but Maya didn't. AU in which GMW is thrown into the world of 'The Handmaid's Tale". Lucaya/Riarkle.


PROLOGUE

maya POV:

Things were getting bad. I mean, I've dealt with some pretty shitty stuff in my life, but things were getting scary.

We all sat in our history class, Mr. Matthews was staring at us with a solemn look in his eyes, A look I knew all to well.

"Now I know that kids at your age don't really pay attention to the news" he started. "But something bad is happening and it's hard not to be aware of that." scared looks came across all of our faces. I mean, what 15 year old children want to be told about impending doom? As Mr. Matthews kept droning on about what was happening with congress and the Sons of Jacobs or some shit, I was thinking.

Riley turned to me with those big glossy eyes that always got to me. "I'm scared Maya" she trembled. I gave her a reassuring smile as i put my hand on top of hers, "There's no reason to be, Riles. Right guys?" I looked over to Farkle, Lucas, and Zay, giving them a knowing look. We were the Riley committee, this was our job.

"Maya is right Riley" Farkle said as he put a hand on her shoulder. she looked up at him, then looked up to her father, looking for reassurance.

"We're all going to be okay" Mr. Matthews stated. I could feel Lucas lean forward from behind me, " Yeah guys, nothing can rip us apart."

Little did we know that in 4 weeks our world would come crashing down.

4 weeks later

"RUN, RUN" I could hear Shawn yell from behind me. I gasped as I took off into the forrest, the cold air causing my chest to hurt. I pulled the backpack further on my shoulder as I pushed my small legs harder and harder. My mind drifted to my mother, a week ago when we tried to get out she was taken. I shook my head and kept running and running. I had to get to Riley, and Farkle, and Zay, and that stupid cowboy. Tears blurred my eyes as my speed started to slow. I wasn't going to make it. Suddenly I felt a large blow on the back of my head and I crashed to my knees, my vision blurring. The last thing I saw were men in black uniforms holding large nightsticks. I heard three gunshots in the distance as I fell to the ground, a lone tear escaped my eyes, landing on the dries leaves, and one last word escaped my lips before I fell into darkness.

"Shawn"

* * *

Riley POV:

We all sat in the tiny room as the woman looked through all of the files of the people who made it into Canada. Farkle put his hand on my thigh to stop it from bouncing and I shot him a thankful glance.

The woman cleared her voice and said those six words that would haunt me till the day that I die. "It appears that she didn't make it." Tears blurred my vision as I opened my mouth to speak. this couldn't happen, this could never happen. Maya could always find herself out of any situation, she always made it out on top, how was it possible that she hasn't made it yet?

When I tried to speak, no words came out. I heard Zay mumble a swear under his breath. "The most recent person to make it in was a man named Shawn Hunter, it says here in his file that he is her step-father, is that correct?" the woman spoke, looking up at us. I gave a slight nod and she took that as enough of an answer.

"Well it seems that he made it into Quebec about a week ago and is currently resting at a hospital about three blocks away. I know everything is hectic around here, but we are currently working on lists of people to notify if their loved ones from Gilead make it here. would you like me to add Maya to your list, Riley?" I sat there stunned, Shawn had made it, he was alive, but where were Maya and Katy.

" You mean the United States" Lucas spoke up. The lady put her pen down, "No, I mean Gilead. The Sons of Jacobs officially succeeded in taking over what was once the U.S, I'm sorry. Now if you could please give me Maya's full name I will add her to all four of your lists." Her words were so formal and straight to the point, I could hear the sympathy in her voice, but to her this was just another lost family member. It was Lucas who finally broke the silence that fall upon the room.

"Maya Penelope Hart"

* * *

All four of us walked out of the office to see my parents waiting patiently for us, when we walked out they immediately noticed our red, tea stricken faces. My mom immediately ran up to me with her arms wide open ready for a hug. "Oh honey" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around me. It was when I felt my moms tears on my hair that I knew that there was no hope. I mean, if my mom didn't have hope then how was I supposed to!

I looked over to my dad, He taught Maya every day at school, something that he would never do again. He couldn't meet my eyes.

"Mr. Matthews" Farkle spoke up. "Shawn made it"

* * *

Third person POV:

All six of them were running through the Lobby of the hospital. One of the Nurses told a frantic Cory Shawn's room number and he took off. Once they all reached the room Cory threw himself at Shawn, "Brother" he screamed.

Shawn gave Cory a weak hug as the four friends stood watching, Topanga still comforting a distraught Riley. "I failed her" Shawn said without looking up. "I had one job, and that was to get her here safely, and I failed." everyone just stood there, watching him fall apart over their lost friend.

"What happened?" Riley spoke up, lifting her head from her mother's chest. Shawn looked up at her with brimmed, solemn eyes. "I would like to know what happened too. I think all of us do" said Zay, looking at Shawn.

He sighed and began, "I was driving,we were only miles away from the Canadian border, and the goddamn car went off the road into a ditch. I sent Maya running into the woods to give her a head start, she was never much of a runner." He smiled thinking of all the time's Maya has complained about physical activity, how getting up from her bed to go to the kitchen to get food was 'Too much effort', his heart clenched in his chest. "I stayed behind to distract them, when the cars pulled up, god there were so many of them. 10 men immediately took to the woods in the direction Maya ran. I was able to shoot the three men that remained and then ran to get Maya. But when I got there, she was gone. My daughter was gone" Shawn sobbed.

Everyone stood around the hospital room, shedding tears for the friend and daughter that they were most likely never going to see again, but one thing was on their mind. One thing that they didn't want to think about.

It was Lucas who spoke those dreaded words, "What do you think happened to Maya?"


End file.
